EmailxpasiónxGon al ataque
by Lucca Kazama
Summary: Sólo léanlo y no se arrepentirén


E-MailxFrustraciónxGon al Ataque

Konichiwa!!! K tal! Mi nombre es Lucca Kazama de Uchiha y les presento mi 1er fic en R, que, aunque tiene algunas cosas raras por ahí, es más humor y picardía. Se lo dedico especialmente a mis colaboradoras **Kuri-Chan **y **Hikaru**. Lo hice con muxo cariño para uds. y espero k les guste! Enjoy it!!!!

**Capítulo I**: Fauna Virtual

-Hola Killua! Qué bueno que respondiste mi mail. Ya sabes que... -no, eso no -Dijo Gon intentando aclarar sus ideas-. A ver... Ohayô! veo que anduviste vagando por el ciberuniverso ... no, tampoco. ¡Demonios! No se me ocurre nad... -La mirada del chico se desvio hacia su Notebook, donde apareció una pequeña ventana que indicaba un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada. Gon se dio cuenta de que era de Killua killuasoysexymanhunter.equis y lo abrió al instante. Para su sorpresa, encontró una foto de Killua disfrazado de Koala y mostrando sus muy grandes, deseados y bien dotados... músculos-. Jajajajaja!! L.O.L. Yo también te mandaré una... -Pensamientos raros vinieron a la cabeza de Gon- ...Se ve... se ve... se ve tierno, inocente, inconscientemente sexy y excitante. Nunca pensé que tenía esos... bueno, "músculos". No me importaría pasar a ser zoofílico con tal de tener a ese koalita. Si tan solo estuviera aquí... -Pensó Gon, pecaminosamente-... hasta podría sacarlo de su hábitat natural. Ah! -Al chico se le ocurrió una idea. Fue hacia su closet y sacó su traje rosadito de marinero. Se lo puso (N/A: El traje ¬¬) y posó frente a su webcam, lamiendo una paleta. A la imagen adjuntó un mensaje que decía: "la paleta eres tú" y lo envió desde su dirección de correo electrónico goniehijodegingtiernoykawaiihunter.equis. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, que decía algo de una dirección "calle El Dulce #6969". Gon no dudó en ir hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegó, lo 1ero que le llamó la atención fue un gran letrero que ponía "Motel **M**arilyn **G**ómez", y para su suerte, tenía el número dado por Killua. Entró, preguntó a la recepcionista por Killua Zaoldyeck y le dijo que él estaba en la habitación #71. Subió con paso lento las escaleras.Golpeó. Una voz sensual lo invitó a pasar. Entró. Había un camino marcado con caramelos de limón. Siguió y encontró a... -No quiero mirar, no quiero mirar -Pensó Gon con los ojos tapados (N/A: Mentiroso, si igual quieres ver ¬¬), hasta que se decidió a mirar. Abrió los ojos y chocó contra algo duro, que era la cama. Subió la vista y encontró a Killua iluminado suavemente por una luz roja y tendido como Dios lo echó al mundo sobre el colchón. Gon se sacó lentamente la ropa y se hubiera lanzado sobre su amor de no ser porque había algo que le impedía confiar en él. Nunca creyó que él fuera tan... fácil (N/A: Quéeee!! Killua es un... es un... vendido!!! Gigoló! Prostituto! HISOK... no, eso no Xd) Aún así, Gon no se podía resistir hasta que sintió que la puerta se cerró con llave. El rostro de Killua se trasformó lentamente en el de...

-Hisoka!!!! Qué haces aquí!!??? -Dijo Gon, muy asustado.

-Oh, Gon!! He espegado tanto este momento. Ese pequeño cuegpo y solo paga mí... Ven, no te hagé nada malo... -Hisoka estaba completamente desnudo. Gon era como un raton en su trampa. Estaba acorralado y ya se sentía frito (N/A: Y tb a la plancha, cocido, mechado, al horno...). Fue entonces cuando una risa infantil salió de los labios de Hisoka... que ya no era Hisoka.

-Tonto!! Caíste en mi trampa -Killua volvió a aparecer sobre la cama. Gon se sintió muy aliviado y fue al lado de su sexyman. Entonces, Gon abrazó con fuerza a Killua, quien aprovechó la ocasión para tocar sin restricción-. Déjate llevar -Dijo Killua ávidamente.

-Es que... es mi primera vez -Respondió Gon, algo avergonzado (N/A: Mentiroso!! Y la Palm? y la Bisuke? y Yo?????) y con cara de preocupación por no poder satisfacer a su Gato Salvaje (XD)

-No importa -Dijo Killua, en tono disciplente-. Yo te enseñaré. Aprenderás rápido... te lo aseguro.

--------Pensamiento Killua----------

Oh, si. No lo olvidarás.

Ejercitaré lo aprendido del

video que estaban viendo

Kurapika con Leorio, jejeje.

--------Fin pensamiento Killua-----

-Killua? -Preguntó Gon.

-¿Qué quieres, mi duraznito ? -Respondió Killua.

-No podemos... es decir, no se puede hacerlo sin ropa?  
-Por supuesto que no! Mira, yo te explico. Cuando uno juega Golf, la pelota no puede tener una bolsa que la cubra, porque así no puede encaja en el hueco, me entiendes?  
-No.

-Cyooooo!!!! (N/A: Explicaciones más tarde) Bueno, seré tu profesor particular.

-Qué bien! Pero... ¿dónde aprendiste?

-Ehmmm, mejor no preguntes tanto y pongámonos a trabajar. La verdad es que no lo he practicado, lo único que sé es que es sin ropa (N/A:Ya... En las esquinas hasta te saludan).

--------Pensamiento Killua------

Y que se siente bien, que es rico,

que es excitante, que me gusta...

-------Fin pensamiento Killua-----

-Está bien -Dijo inocentemente Gon, creyéndolo todo.

-Manos a la obra, jejeje -Lanzó Killua.

Y bien, imaginen lo que pasó después. No por nada estánm metidos en la sección R, así que sus mentes debe ser un menudo basurero, digo, deberían tener una imaginación potente Xd.

Hasta el próximo!!!!

Aclaraciones

La onomatopeya "CyOoooo" reemplaza a nuestro querido "Plop", ya que es una de especial importancia para mí y mis colegas, entienden?

Por siaca, soy Chilena y mi edad es indefinida. Si quieres saber algo sobre mi, manda un mail a 

Manden Reviews!!!!


End file.
